goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kurst the Worst Pushes Denise Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Denise grounds Sue Bob Murphy and gets ungrounded) King Bob, Jordan, Jerome and Denise Jr were standing at the rooftop. Jordan: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? King Bob: Yes it is, Jordan. Then Kurst the Worst came who was angry, and King Bob, Jordan, Jerome and Denise Jr were horrified. Kurst: Hello, Kurst haters! And who is this next to King Bob and Jerome? (to Denise Jr) Hey! You're Denise Crystal Jr, the one who grounded my best friend Sue Bob Murphy! Jordan: Oh no! Not one of these bad guys! (to Kurst) By the way, we! King Bob: Really! Denise Jr: Hate! Jerome: You! This made Kurst very angry. Kurst: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Denise off the rooftop for grounding Sue Bob! Kurst pushed Denise Jr off the rooftop, sending the screaming Denise Jr falling down to the ground. Denise Jr: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Denise Jr landed to the ground below and hurt herself so badly, and King Bob, Jordan and Jerome were horrified. Denise Jr: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Captain Brad! Then Denise Jr began to phone Captain Bradley up. Denise Jr: Captain Brad! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Later, Captain Brad rushed over to the injured Denise Jr, and he gasped in horror. Captain Brad: Oh no! Denise! Are you alright? Denise Jr: No... Kurst pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Captain Brad was horrified. Captain Brad: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Kurst? Denise Jr pointed up to the rooftop. Denise Jr: Up there! Captain Brad was furious. Captain Brad: Kurst, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Denise Jr) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Kurst out. Then Captain Brad walked up to the rooftop to confront Kurst. Jordan: Captain Brad, thank goodness, you're here! Can you do something about that Kurst? He pushed Denise off the rooftop! Jerome: Poor Denise's in bad condition! King Bob: Captain Brad, can you speak to that troublemaker at once! Captain Brad: Thank you, Your Majesty! I'll give her a good talking to! Captain Brad walked up to Kurst. Captain Brad: Kurst, what's the idea of pushing Denise off the rooftop?! Huh? You know that's a very bad thing to do! Kurst: Because she grounded my friend Sue Bob! That's why I have to teach her a lesson! Captain Brad: Right, Kurst! You're in big trouble right now! BIG TROUBLE! VERY BIG TROUBLE! King Bob: Captain Brad! Please take Denise to the hospital! Captain Brad: Yes, Your Majesty! Right away, Your Majesty! Then Captain Brad went back down to collect Denise Jr, and then he walked over to Denise Jr. Captain Brad: Don't worry, Denise. I'll take you to the hospital while King Bob sorts Kurst out. Denise Jr: Thanks, Captain Brad. Ooooooooh. Then Captain Brad took Denise Jr to the hospital, and King Bob glared to Kurst. King Bob: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then King Bob sent Kurst home in disgrace. When Kurst got home... Kurst's father was dismayed. Kurst's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Kirsten caused trouble! Kurst's dad was horrified as King Bob explained to him about Kurst's bad behavior. King Bob: Kurst did cause trouble. She pushed Denise Jr off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Now she needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Kurst's dad got very angry at Kurst. Kurst's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Kirsten! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Denise Jr recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Kurst went to her room, crying. Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead, dad. Then Kurst's dad and King Bob glared to Kurst, and Kurst's dad got more angry. Kurst's dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Kirsten! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Eric as King Bob Joey as Jordan Kendra as Denise Jr Steven as Jerome and Captain "Brad" Bradley Diesel as Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad) Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff